(a) Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is a type of flat panel display. An LCD includes two substrates with electrodes disposed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the electrodes to realign liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to thereby regulate transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
A type of LCD is an LCD wherein field-generating electrodes are respectively disposed on two display panels. The two display panels can include a thin film transistor array panel and a common electrode panel. The thin film transistor array panel can include a plurality of pixel electrodes and thin film transistors disposed in a matrix format. The common electrode panel can include red, green and blue color filters disposed thereon, and a common electrode can cover an entire surface of the common electrode panel.
The color filters can have low light efficiency and the liquid crystal display can have a narrow viewing angle such that the color filter is desirably replaced with a phosphor having high efficiency. Accordingly, a self-emission liquid crystal display, having a wide viewing angle and including a Lambertian surface, which follows Lambert's emission law, is desirable.
A self-emission liquid crystal display can use an ultraviolet backlight to provide high light efficiency, however, while not wanting to be bound by theory, it is believed that ultraviolet (“UV”) light can cause degradation of a liquid crystal display cell.